deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Infected Orphans
The Infected Orphans refer to the fifty orphans that Carlito Keyes infected before the events of Dead Rising. The orphans are first mentioned in Overtime Mode of Dead Rising. Summary After hearing Frank describe himself as a "ticking time bomb," Isabela Keyes immediately searches Carlito's laptop. She recalls that some time before their plans at Willamette, Isabela has created a similar zombie suppressant to the one she used on Frank in a personal lab that her and Carlito were using. After the suppressor was created, Carlito volunteered at a non-profitable organization with the goal of helping place war orphans into homes. Isabela and Frank soon discover that Carlito infected a group of fifty orphans with the parasite causing zombification. After the orphans were infected with the parasite, they were given Isabela's suppressant so that the zombification process would be slowed. Shortly after, all fifty children on the list were adopted into homes all across the United States. Carlito infected the children in hopes that the zombie virus would spread into a nationwide pandemic. These "time bombs" served as Carlito's ultimate revenge against the United States for the massacre in Santa Cabeza. Over the course of 15 years, some of these orphans did as Carlito had planned; they turned and infected others creating (usually smaller) outbreaks. However, during the Los Perdidos outbreak it was discovered that Carlito had made one of the orphans, number 12, immune to the infection as a way out of his entire scheme. How he somehow successfully made this orphan immune to the infection is unknown. List of Orphans Trivia *According to the museum found in Los Perdidos the fourth orphan started an outbreak in Smithville, yet this orphan was male and number four on the list is a female named Linda Reed and she was shipped to Houston, not Smithville. *The list of orphans shown in Dead Rising do not coincide with Dead Rising 3. This is due to the fact that it is explained in Dead Rising 3 that the orphans were all from Santa Cabeza and of Mexican-American descent; however the majority of the list of orphans' last names are not Mexican. Nick Ramos is number 12, but according to the list, number 12 is female. *Diego has a 49 on him, meaning he is the 49th orphan but, like most of the list, it is wrong. *These errors could potentially be explained in the sense that the list shown in Dead Rising ''is simply false; it's a possibility that Carlito put false names and information on the list, in the instance that his computer was compromised. *It is possible that something gone wrong and all of them went off on the 12th of September. If you see the right area of the list, it shows 9/12 and the word "complete", this may mean that Carlito infected 50 other orphans and it was an old list. Gallery Overtime Mode 24.png|Map of the United States with locations of the adopted children. Overtime Mode 12.png|"When I was working in the medical lab, my brother asked me to research a method of suppressing the parasite." Overtime Mode 21.png|"Once the drug's development was complete, Carlito poured his energy into an NPO dedicated to helping war orphans." Overtime Mode 22.png|"The NPO managed to find homes for a large group of children." Overtime Mode 23.png|"Are you saying he infected these kids and then gave them your drug?" Overtime Mode 25.png|"He made 50 little ticking time bombs?" Overtime Mode 26.png|"The entire country could be crawling with zombies by now!" Wanted Poster.png|The wanted poster looking for Diego and Nick in ''Dead Rising 3. Wanted Poster 2.png Category:Dead Rising Category:Dead Rising 3 Category:Dead Rising characters with tattoos